


we stared for hours in our makers' face

by cosmogyral



Category: Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuletide Treat. "Fabricants do not dream in the way you are imagining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we stared for hours in our makers' face

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks yet again to Elvis Perkins for the title.
> 
> Written for such_heights

 

 

_You dreamt?_

Fabricants do not dream in the way that you imagine. Sometimes when toxed, before taking Soap, I would see things in the corners of my eyes -- the more xhausted, the stranger and farther afield the images. They would disappear when I turned my head. Hae-Joo told me this was normal, but he fell silent when I asked if such visions were meant to be consistent.

"Only if you're loopy," he said, finally. "Which would be not so good for us."

I did not feel unstable, only tired. I wondered who the man in the corner of my eyes was; the Old Caucasian man with the small blond mustache and the eyes as tired as my own. I would have liked to meet him.

_It sounds like a hallucination._

Perhaps.

_You think it was something more?_

I think I am the only one who knows of what my mind is capable.

 


End file.
